You Belong Here Now
by MissWikipedia
Summary: When Santana is going through a rough patch, surprisingly, she turns to Rachel for help. Through it all they come to an understanding and develop an odd friendship. It's a hard story to write a summary for but please give it a go! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: A new story. This one is a Rachel and Santana themed piece but I suppose it might have a bit of Puckleberry in it if I get enough support. The idea for this piece came while I was reading up on what to expect in Season 3. Someone reviewed one of my other stories about how all my stories so far include Rachel having a secret (and I guess this one is the same but there is a twist), I hadn't really thought about it but it's true!**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Ellé xox**_

* * *

><p>Rachel was downstairs in the living room doing her homework with her music playing in the background. Her daddies would be home from work soon so she was trying to get everything finished. She was sing away softly to the music from West Side Story when there was a knock at the door. It was so quiet that Rachel nearly didn't hear it over the music.<p>

She opened the door and immediately spotted the Latina in the Cheerio's uniform. Rachel straightened herself up, "Whatever you have come to torment me about today, Santana, I am really not in the mood."

She went to slam the door in the cheerleaders face but a foot got in the way.

"Please don't shut the door," a desperate voice said.

Curiously, Rachel opened the door again and slowly looked up at Santana. It wasn't until then that she noticed the tears falling down the girls face.

"Are… Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't know where else to go," Santana whispered.

Rachel could see the desperation and sadness on the cheerleaders face and against her better judgement, she held the door open wider, "come in," she told the girl. She led Santana through to the kitchen and indicated she should sit. Rachel poured her a glass of water and handed her a tissue box.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She sat down on the bar stool across from her team mate.

Santana took a deep breath and sniffled, "… My parent's kicked me out," she said bravely.

"Why? What happened?" Rachel was shocked that the girl was coming to her about this rather than one of her friends.

"I um… I came out," the Latina sobbed.

"Came out?" Rachel said slowly, "… you mean?"

Santana put her head in her hands and nodded, "I'm not ready to come out to the whole school or anything… but I didn't want to hide around my family anymore," she cried, "I shouldn't have said anything! I should have just kept my mouth shut and gone on pretending."

Rachel was silent for a few minutes, "You did the right thing," she assured the cheerleader with a pat to the arm, "You shouldn't have to hide around family and you would have been unhappy if you lied."

"But now I've lost everything and I'm unhappy anyway," the girl went on crying.

"Maybe for now. But things will get better," Rachel assured her. They sat in silence for a while, whilst the reality of everything sank in.

"Santana, not that I would mind helping you with this… but why did you come to me? Wouldn't you rather talk about this with one of your friends?" Rachel asked, "Brittany or Quinn maybe?"

"No!" Santana said stubbornly, "It has to be you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the only one who doesn't care about this shit! You are the only one who completely stood up for Kurt. I know you aren't gay or anything but your dad's are and so I know that you understand." The Latina girl started crying again.

"Okay," Rachel reassured her, "I'll help… but I think first you need to have a shower, have something to eat and get some rest."

Santana followed Rachel through the house to her room. Rachel opened the closet and Santana's eyes widened when she saw all of the clothes.

"Woah!" she gasped, "but…"

"I don't want any more of my good clothes getting ruined by slushies," Rachel explained why she never wore any of her 'normal' clothes to school. She rummaged around and pulled out a pair of slacks and a yoga shirt and handed them to the girl. Then she led her through to her bathroom where she pulled out a fresh towel and sat it on the counter, "Help yourself to anything," she said before she closed the door on the way out.

While the girl showered, Rachel fixed her a snack. She was icing some of the chocolate cupcakes she baked earlier when Santana walked shyly back into the room.

"Um, thanks for that… for everything," she said.

"No problem. Do you feel better?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Okay well… I think we both need cake," Rachel declared, popping one of the cakes down in front of the girl. They ate in silence. "Why don't you go and lie down in my room for a while. My dad's will be home in an hour or so and we can talk to them then."

Santana nodded and mumbled her thanks, climbing back up the stairs and lying down on Rachel's bed.

* * *

><p>Rachel tried to get on with her homework but was having difficulty concentrating. She was reading the same paragraph of her history book for the third time when her fathers walked in the door together.<p>

"Hello Star," her dad kissed her forehead.

"Hello dad, daddy," Rachel smiled at them, "Can I talk to you about something?"

The couple nodded and sat down across from their daughter. She slowly and carefully explained the situation to them, giving as much detail as she could.

"She doesn't know what to do… I sent her to have a shower and now she is sleeping in my room," she finished the story.

Paul and David, looked at each other before David turned back to their daughter, "Why don't you go wake her up Star and we can all talk this through."

Rachel crept up the stairs and gently pushed open her bedroom door to see the Latina girl curled up in a ball asleep. She sat down on the bed and shook her awake.

"My dad's are home, they want to talk to us both," Rachel explained. Santana sat up and rubbed her eyes. She followed Rachel down the stairs and sat down across from the men.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Santana… Santana, this is my dad, Paul and my Daddy, David," Rachel introduced the group.

"Hello Santana, It's nice to meet you," Paul smiled warmly.

"Rachel has explained your situation to us," David added with an equally welcoming smile. They went on to explain that they understood how difficult it was for her to talk about it and commended her for having the bravery to face her family

"I don't know where to go now," Santana murmured quietly.

"Well, David and I were talking while you two were upstairs… and we would be more than happy to have you stay here with us," Paul explained.

While Rachel hadn't been surprised, Santana's eyes widened, "I can't let you do that… this is huge."

"It's no problem… I know when I was kicked out of my house, I would have preferred someone I knew offer me a place to stay rather than being placed in a group home," David admitted, "but you do understand that Social Services need to be informed?"

Santana nodded, "thank you… but I don't want to agree to this unless it's okay with Rachel."

"It's fine," Rachel smiled, "I need another girl in the house."

"Right, we'll make the necessary phonecalls while you guys set up a bed. You'll have to share a room with Rachel for a few days… we can clean out the spare room for you on the weekend."

"Thank you."

The two teens set about getting the pull out ready in Rachel's room, "umm… I didn't want to ask before but… did you bring anything with you from your parent's place?"

"I was too upset… I just took off… I walked here," Santana shook her head, "… They said that I was a… disgrace and that it wasn't normal."

"I am sorry you have had to go through all of that," Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'll ask dad and daddy to see if they can organise a time for you to go and get some of your things… if not, I'll help you break in."

Santana gave a little laugh, "why are you being so nice to me? I've been horrible to you."

"Maybe, but the fact you turned up on my doorstop asking for help shows me that you truly are sorry about what you did."

"I think… subconsciously, I've always known they would react like this and that's why I found the relationship you have with you dad's so difficult to comprehend. They are the 'happy ending' that I didn't really think possible."

"Sorry to interrupt girls," Paul and David stood in the doorway, "Social Services will send a representative after school tomorrow… They will have someone take you to your parents house to get some of your things."

"Thank you Misters Berry," Santana said, "I really appreciate everything you are doing for me."

"It's no problem and please, call us Dad and Daddy… you are part of this family now," Paul smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Could be interesting...<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Ellé**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of support this story got! Wow! Thank you so much. And after all the reviews I received, I decided I do want this story to have some Puckleberry in it, but I don't want it to be the focus- I still want the story to be about how Rachel and Santana come together as sisters.**_

_**Please continue to review, this is one of my newer stories so it needs some work and more ideas than I have at the moment!**_

_**Elle xox**_

* * *

><p>Things were a little rocky on that first few days while Rachel and Santana were getting used to being around each other all the time. Paul dropped them both at school early enough that they would not be seen together. Social Services came and Paul and David were listed down as Santana's legal guardian. They had taken her to the Lopez house where she and Rachel packed up her clothes and some of her other belongings. But eventually things calmed down, the girls got used to each others company and Santana started to feel more at home in the Berry household. On Saturday, the unique family spent the day painting and sorting out Santana's room and when they were finished, Rachel helped her unpack her things.<p>

"I like this dress," Rachel smiled as she hung clothes in the wardrobe. She was trying to be polite and involve Santana in her conversations.

"You are welcome to borrow any of this," Santana smiled back, knowing the pair had come to an understanding, "you have been so awesome about everything Rachel… I am never going to be able to thank you enough."

"It's okay. I'd like to think you'd do the same for me… plus, you forget that I am adopted. Yeah, I've been here practically my whole life but that doesn't mean what Shelby did to me hurts any less," Rachel explained.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about that," Santana admitted.

* * *

><p>About four weeks after Santana moved in, there was a knock at the door. As Santana had still yet to tell everyone she had moved in with Rachel, Rachel answered the door.<p>

"Uh… Santana," she called from the doorway, "You need to come down here."

The Latina jumped off her bed and headed for the living room, "What's up R…" she froze when she spotted her mother and father sitting on the couch and Rachel shifting nervously across from them, "what are you doing here?" she spat.

"We want you to come home," her mother said, "Our friends are starting to ask where you are."

"And you think I care about that?" Santana gasped, "You disowned me; told me I was a disgrace and that I wasn't normal… nothing has changed."

"We've found a nice Latina boy who wants to date you," her mother smiled, "we can put this all behind us and just pretend it didn't happen."

Santana was gob smacked, "You seriously think you can just squeeze this out of me… that if I date a few guys I'll stop being a lesbian?" Rachel watched as her friend's parents cringed at the use of the word, "Well, I'm sorry… It doesn't work that way- trust me… I tried. You need to grow up! I needed my parent's to be supportive and you can't do that… I'm not part of your family anymore… You don't want me there and to be honest… I'm not sure I want to be there anymore."

The girl got up and bolted for her room.

"I think you need to leave now," Rachel demanded, showing them to the door, "In the future, if you want to talk to her, you need to do it through Social Services or our parents." She slammed the door in their faces and ran up the stairs after Santana.

"San?" she said, pushing the girls door open, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Santana sniffled, "I think I needed to do that." She shifted over on the bed so that Rachel could lie down next to her. They both stared at the roof.

"You know you belong here now, right?" Rachel asked, "That you're part of this family now?"

Santana nodded, "I know… Sis," she smiled and Rachel smiled back.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana had fallen into a nice routine. Each morning one of their dad's would drop them at school, they would go their separate ways, only occasionally sharing a glance in the hallway, until pick up time. Usually, Santana had Cheerio's practise or they both had glee club. Either way, Rachel would head off to dancing or vocal lessons and Santana would wander down later, in time to be picked up or to walk home together. From there they did their homework and chores and hung out together.<p>

It was a couple of months later when things blew up at school. Rachel walked into Glee club fuming over the constant banter coming from Quinn, Mercedes and at times, Kurt.

"Oh what are you whining about this time, Man-hands!" Quinn jibbed as she came into the room behind the girl, "someone told you how hideous that outfit is? You know you really deserve the torture," the blonde smirked, "all you are is an annoying, self-obsessed, ugly drag queen with no hope in hell of making it on Broadway," Mercedes and Kurt chuckled from their seats just in front of Santana, "Your fathers should have taken you back to whatever store they got you from," Quinn laughed.

"Hey!" Santana yelled from the back of the room, seeing Rachel look down at her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was unable to watch any longer. Mr Schue walked in just in time to see Rachel wipe the tears from her face and to hear Santana's next outburst, "That's my little sister you are tormenting there." Everyone's heads whipped around to look at Santana.

"Tana, don't," Rachel said quietly, "it's not worth it.

All the teens and the teacher had confused looks on their faces. _Sister._ What did that mean? And were they imagining things or did Rachel just call Santana, _Tana_?

"No Rach… enough is enough. I know you don't want to do this right now, but I have too," She knelt down in front of Rachel, handed her a tissue and tilted her head up so she was looking right at her, "You're my _sister_ and I am not going to sit back and watch while they bully you any longer," she turned back to Quinn, "You heard right Barbie… she's my little sister and nobody has the right to pick on her… except me," she added with a smile over at Rachel who gave a small smile back. They certainly did pick on each other like all siblings did.

"You are all so quick to tease her or make cruel comments about the clothes she wears, when in reality… she only wears them because you and half the jocks throw slushies at her on a daily basis… She has a fucking awesome wardrobe but is scared to death to wear any of it because it all comes home ruined. In fact," Santana looked down at herself and pointed to her stylish outfit, "I think I stole these jeans and this top from your wardrobe, didn't I Rach?"

Rachel looked up from her hands to see what Santana was wearing and nodded, "Yeah… but dad said you have to ask before you steal my stuff again." She said quietly with a smirk.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes playfully before turning back to the group, "Rach has just as much, if not more, attitude than I have. If any of you got off your high horses for more than two seconds and actually listened to what Rachel had to say… you would see that she is not the person you have all made her out to be… did it ever occur to you that the fact she's adopted might be a sensitive issue."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, "fuck this shit!" Santana threw her hands in the air, "Come on Sis… let's go home while these morons think about what I just said." She grabbed Rachel's arm and both of their bags and the two started their walk home.

The teens and teacher left in the room sat in stunned silence.

"What was that all about?" Tina said slowly, "What did she mean they are sisters? Did you know, Mr Schue?"

The teacher looked through his file that he kept all glee paperwork in and looked down the list of contact details. Sure enough, Rachel and Santana had the same phone number, address and emergency contact listed.

"No… I didn't, but they do have the same contact details," he said pointing to his piece of paper, realising he didn't know his students as well as he thought he did.

There were several quiet members in the Glee club that afternoon as they all were feeling guilty and a little confused. Everything Santana said really put things into perspective.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that," Rachel said while she and Santana walked home from school.<p>

"Yeah, I did," Santana smiled, "I should have done it a lot earlier. You're my sister, Rach and big sisters are supposed to stick up for little sisters… at least I think they are… I've never had a little sister before."

The pair laughed and made their way in the door of their house.

"Screw homework today," Santana tossed Rachel's bag into her room, "get changed and we'll watch movies in my room… I'm going to make some popcorn."

The girls put a movie into Santana's laptop and were sitting back watching when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Santana asked Rachel. The girl shook her head, "I think I know who it'll be… you wait here, I'll get it." She grabbed a handful of popcorn, bounced downstairs and threw the door open.

"What do you want Quinn?" she sighed, shoving more popcorn in her mouth.

"Please, I just want to talk to Rachel and apologise," Quinn replied, "I got your address from Mr Schue."

"If you make her more upset… I will kill you," Santana reluctantly stepped aside, "She's in my room. Follow me."

When Rachel heard her sister coming back up the stairs she called out, "Tana! Can I borrow these heels?"

"Get out of my wardrobe, Midget!" Santana yelled back with a laugh as she and Quinn walked down the hall. Quinn saw what she assumed was Rachel's door, covered in gold stars and the open door the next door down the hall, "You have a visitor," Santana told Rachel as she walked into her room with Quinn following.

"Oh," Rachel said turning towards the door, "Quinn, hi."

"Hi Rachel," Quinn gave a little smile. She looked over the outfit Rachel was now wearing and realised how right Santana had been about them judging her.

"Uh… can we finish the movie later, Santana?" Rachel asked. When the girl nodded and shoved more popcorn in her mouth, Rachel led Quinn through the adjoining bathroom to her room.

"What can I do for you?" Rachel sat on her bed.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I know it doesn't really mean much… and that I don't deserve forgiveness, but I really am sorry about everything I've ever done or said about you. It wasn't fair and you didn't deserve it," Quinn said quietly.

"Then why did you do it?" Rachel asked, "It's not like you ever really took the opportunity to get to know me."

"Honestly, I'm jealous of you Rachel," Quinn admitted, "You are so sure about what you want to do with your life and I can't even decide what subjects to take next semester. It scares me. What Santana said today, really knocked some sense into me. We didn't know you two were sisters."

"We've had our reasons for keeping it quiet. But… It shouldn't matter whether you knew we were sisters or not. You should have come to a realisation without my sister making you," Rachel said.

"You're right, I should have," Quinn said.

A silence passed over the pair.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this all yet," Rachel explained, "I appreciate you coming to talk to me. But I think you should go now and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay," Quinn agreed, "Thanks for letting me say what I needed to say. I'll just say goodbye to your… uh, sister."

Rachel nodded and indicated that she could go through the bathroom door. Quinn walked straight into Santana's room.

"You know, I really am sorry," she said to the girl who was doing her homework.

"Maybe… now you have to prove it," Santana said, "You don't know the number of times over the last few months I've been in here and heard her crying in her room because of something that happened at school or some comment you've made on MySpace," she didn't mention that she only learnt it herself over the last few months, "there is a lot more to this whole situation that you don't know… one day, we'll explain it all."

Quinn nodded, "I'm gonna go. Thanks for letting me talk to her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! I hope you liked this chapter=)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I am so sorry for the delay. Unfortunately things are not getting any easier with my family. We're all trying to act as if it doesn't bother us but my brother and I do nothing but fight when I come back to my mum's to help out. Regardless, I'm still getting time to write but keep coming up to a brick wall with some of my stories.**_

_**Anywho… this is chapter 3 and I like it =) I hope you do too!**_

* * *

><p>Paul dropped his daughters off at school the next morning. Santana had insisted that Rachel dress more like herself today so she was dressed in classy jeans and Santana's silver heels (Which the girl had yet to realise she had borrowed) and a black shirt that showed off just enough cleavage. Her hair was left down and curled to perfection.<p>

"See you later," Rachel said when they reached her locker.

"I'm just gonna drop my shit off in my locker and I'll be back," Santana told her earning a confused stare from Rachel, "What?" She laughed, "the Gleeks know now so… I might not be ready to explain the whole situation but I don't care that everyone knows we're sisters."

"Okay," Rachel smiled, "I'll see you in a few minutes then."

In the time that Santana was gone, Mercedes and Kurt arrived at Rachel's locker.

"Uh, Hi," Rachel said. The pair just stood silently in front of her. Rachel sighed, "If you've got something to say, get on with it."

The two teens seemed to be a little put off by Rachel sticking up for herself.

"We just wanted to say we're really sorry," Mercedes explained, "We shouldn't have judged you before we got to know you."

"No you shouldn't have," Rachel crossed her arms and stared at the pair. It was intimidating and Rachel was enjoying putting them back in their places. Quinn came up and joined the trio.

"Hi Rachel," she gave a nervous smile.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel greeted her before turning to the group as a whole, "look, Slushies and name calling I can deal with… I don't like it and sure, I'd like it to stop but I can deal with it… What upset me the most of all of the constant torment, was being made to feel worthless. The comments about the fact I am adopted took it too far… and as much as she probably doesn't want to admit it, it would have hurt Santana as well- you do realise she is in the same position as me?"

The three teens in front of her looked down at their feet guiltily.

"So, despite the arguments from my sister, I am willing to give you another shot… I'm not saying we're going to be best friends or anything but I think at the very least we can be civil," Rachel explained.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Oi Midget!" Santana's voice called from down the hall. Rachel immediately turned around to face the girl, "You've been in my wardrobe again! _They_," she pointed at the silver heels, "… are my shoes."

"And that is my book bag," Rachel returned equally as playfully, "I'm holding these shoes hostage until I get my blue shirt back."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl, "fine!" she admitted defeat on the casual banter between the pair, "these morons giving you a hard time?"

"Nope… We've… come to an understanding," Rachel told her sister.

"Damn it Rach! I told you to make them work for it," Santana shook her head, "anywho, can I use your phone?"

"Why?"

"I don't have any credit and I need to call daddy," Santana explained.

"You used all your credit already? Daddy is going to kill you!" Rachel said in a sing-song voice as she handed over her phone, "You know his rule about always having credit."

"He won't because he won't find out, I'll just say I left my phone at home and had to borrow yours," Santana replied, "It's a stupid rule anyway."

"Twenty bucks for my silence," Rachel smirked and held out her hand.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "ten?"

"Fifteen or no deal," Rachel was grinning now, knowing Santana had few options.

The Latina sighed and pulled out the money and slapped it into her sisters' hands, "you are getting expensive."

Santana dialled her dad's number and waited for him to answer.

"Actually, it's me, I left my phone at home," She told the person at the end of the line who obviously thought it was Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you I have an extra Cheerio's practise today." She paused to listen to what the man had to say, "I don't know, I'll put her on."

Santana handed the phone over to Rachel.

"Hi daddy," Rachel smiled as she listened to her dad, "uh no… I'll wait. I want to go to the library anyway." Rachel's grin turned evil as she listened, "Okay, I'll tell her. Bye."

She put the phone back in her pocket, "Daddy said that he would pick us up on his way home from work and that you weren't fooling him- You need to get more credit before you get home or your grounded."

"Damn it! So close!" Santana whined, "I didn't bring enough money to school today!"

"Want a loan?" Rachel asked, pulling out her purse.

"Where did you get all of that?" Santana's jaw dropped open at seeing the bills in her sister's hands.

"Let's see…" Rachel laughed, "here's the fifteen dollars you just gave me and this is the twenty for keeping my mouth shut about you going out to get ice-cream after curfew, and the ten from when I found the English paper you failed, and the ten from…"

"Okay, Okay, I get it!" Santana shook her head, "thanks."

The warning bell rang, leaving the teens no time to comment on the sisterly relationship Rachel and Santana were suddenly not hiding. They all just shook their heads in disbelief and walked to class.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until glee that they gave the others any sort of explanation.<p>

Rachel and Santana were sitting next to each other in the choir room when Mr Schue walked in. Rachel immediately raised her hand, "Mr Schue, if it's alright, Santana and I would like to say something before class starts."

The teacher nodded his approval and sat down, interested and curious as to what the girls had to say.

"So we feel we the need to give you some sort of an explanation," Rachel started, "We know you all have questions you have been avoiding around us all day."

Suddenly everyone started talking at once.

"You guys are sisters?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You have different surnames."

"Does that mean you are adopted too, Santana?"

"But I've been to Santana's house and Rachel wasn't there."

"Santana picks on Rachel just as much as we did!"

Luckily, Santana and Rachel were prepared for these questions and had already rehearsed answers.

"Our lives in a nutshell," Santana started with a laugh, "You all know that Rachel is adopted, we've never tried to hide that. And you've all met her biological mom… Brittany and Puck, the 'parents' of mine that you've both met are _my_ biological mother and father but they aren't my parent's… Over the last few months I've completely cut off all contact with them."

"Does this mean you are adopted too?" Tina asked.

"No, my parent's are my legal guardians… my adoption has never been finalised like Rachel's was," Santana said diplomatically. Neither of them really wanted to get into the details today, "That's why Rach is a Berry and I am a Lopez… and yeah I pick on her… but I would never hurt her and she knows I'm just mucking around… I'm her big sister. It's like… my job."

"Stop saying that, Tana… we are the same age!" Rachel grumbled, "There isn't even a year between us."

"I'm still older," Santana sang back.

"Okay girls!" Mr Schue stopped them before it turned into argument, "thanks for the explanation… now we don't have long before next period and I wanted to talk to you about a Show Choir camp over the break next week…"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know it's shorter than normal, but it's better than nothing, right? Please review =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I haven't written this in a while so just a reminder that I don't own Glee or it's characters… if I did, it would have been very different.**_

_**Firstly, I've made some decisions. I have a lot going on in my life right now that is keeping me from updating when I plan too, so I've decided to make the chapters I post longer (if possible) to make up for the wait and I'm also thinking of asking someone to be my assistant (of sorts) kind of like a Beta to just check up on what I've done, remind me to post and just generally help me out with my stories.**_

_**Secondly, just a bit of warning that I am taking my class on camp for a while (Yay for me…?) so for obvious reasons won't be able to update. However, if I am organized enough may be able to get someone to update for me.**_

* * *

><p>To say that Will Schuester was shocked by the events that came to life over the last few days, was an understatement. The two students in his Glee club, who he thought were exact opposites, were in fact sisters who got on remarkably well. So perhaps it was curiosity that brought him to the BerryLopez house after school on Thursday. He knocked on the door and didn't have to wait long before it was opened.

"Mr Schuester, Hi!" Rachel greeted him.

"Hi Rachel… uh, I'm here to talk to your dad's," he explained, "are they ho…"

"Midget!" he heard Santana shriek from upstairs, interrupting his speech. He watched as Rachel's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Gotta go!" she said to him quickly before yelling down the hall, "Daddy, the door is for you!" As Will watched Rachel run off, he spotted Santana rush down the stairs.

"I'm gonna kill you, Rachel!" She yelled as she did a double take and spotted her teacher in the doorway confused, "Uh… hi Mr Schue… Have you seen Rachel?"

"She went that way," he pointed towards the kitchen and followed her as she went that way, running into one of the girls dad's on the way. "Mr Berry," Will greeted the man.

"Mr Schuester, It's good to see you again… please call me David," the girls dad shook their teachers hand, "What can I do for you today?"

Before Will could answer Rachel ran back into the room with Santana hot on her tail. The cheerleader trapped her little sister around the table.

"Daddy!" Rachel shrieked as Santana got too close.

"Woah Girls!" the man intervened, "What is going on?"

"Tell her to stop chasing me!"

"She stole my camera!" Santana shrieked.

David rolled his eyes at the teacher, "Rachel, give Tana back her camera… stop taking her stuff without asking... Santana, stop chasing her."

"I just wanted to delete the photos she took of me," Rachel whined. Santana opened her mouth to argue back but David interrupted.

"Enough! Rachel, gymnastics practise downstairs, now! And Santana, your chores please," he ordered the pair, "then it's both of your turn to sort out dinner… together and without arguing."

Santana mumbled something about Rachel not having to do chores straight away. It was so quiet that Will nearly missed it but apparently Rachel heard.

"That's coz daddy loves me more!" Will could tell from her tone that Rachel hadn't meant it maliciously but what she said obviously upset Santana, who froze, turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs.

"Whoops," Rachel sighed.

"Rachel!" her father yelled, "that was completely uncalled for and untrue! You know that just because you were here first does not mean that we love Santana any less… why would you say that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking," Rachel said guiltily, "I didn't mean it."

"Go and apologise. Now!" he pointed up the stairs.

Will watched as Rachel followed her sister up the stairs, "Wow," he said quietly.

"Santana is a little… sensitive about these issues… they both are really… but Rachel came to us when she was only five days old, she doesn't know any different, this is newer for Santana," David explained, "she lived with her biological parents for a while."

"Oh," the teacher was surprised, "they said they were sisters but…"

"How much _have_ they told you?"

"Well they dropped the bombshell that they were sisters on Wednesday," Will started, "Santana said that you are her legal guardian and that she isn't adopted but that is all."

"Ahh… well, Santana… She was kicked out of her biological parent's house," David said, "She is our daughter and we love her but I'm sure you can see why comments, such as the one Rachel let slip a few minutes ago, upset her."

Will nodded, "I came here to check up on the girls after everything they have been through at school and have learnt even more about them."

"Rachel's relationship with Shelby is… strained at best… but Santana's biological parents, ruined any chance they had of getting her back in their life a couple of months ago… They turned up here while Paul and I were out and proceeded to make her feel worthless. She won't even talk about them anymore."

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes, "I'm going to go and check they haven't killed one another… you should come, I might need back up."

* * *

><p>Rachel crept up to her sister's room and pushed the door open.<p>

"Tana?" she said quietly, to the girl who was lying face down on her bed. She sat down on the mattress next to her, "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean it like it came out."

"I know you didn't, Midget," Santana lifted her head from the bed, "I overreacted."

"No, you didn't," Rachel's eyes welled up with tears, "Dad and Daddy love you… we all love you and I shouldn't have said anything that made you think otherwise."

"I love you guys too," Santana smiled and patted the space next to her, "Come here."

Rachel climbed up to lay next to her sister.

Santana pulled out the camera that started the argument in the first place and held it out in front of them, "smile sis."

* * *

><p>David and Will crept up the stairs towards the girls rooms. Will immediately spotted Rachel's door with the gold stars and 'R' painted on it and further down the hall the door with a black 'S' painted on it.<p>

David tiptoed into Santana's room and smiled at the sight of his two daughters asleep together.

"I guess you had nothing to worry about," Will whispered while the man threw a blanket over the girls.

"They are so good with each other."

The two men headed back downstairs, "any plans for the holidays?" David politely asked the teacher.

"I'm umm… recently divorced and my parents are off visiting family…so I am by myself this year."

"Well, we might be Jewish but we do kind of celebrate Christmas. We have a family dinner… Both Paul and my Parents kicked us out as teenagers so it's just us and the girls. You should come," David explained as he made them both cups of coffee, "it would be nice to have company for a change."

"Thank you, I appreciate the invitation."

Paul arrived home soon after and David explained the situation. The trio were chatting when they heard footsteps come down the stairs and Santana appeared in the doorway and immediately saw her dad had come home from work.

"Hi dad," she kissed Paul's cheek.

"Hi Sweetie, Where is your sister?"

"Asleep on my bed," Santana answered, "she was upset."

He watched as Santana set about getting things ready for dinner, "Santana, you know we love you just as much as we love Rachel."

"I know," the girl smiled, "and I love you guys too… I just over-reacted. I knew she didn't mean it that way… sorry about going all crazy on you, Mr Schue."

"Its fine Santana," Will smiled, "Your parents invited me to stay for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" the girl beamed, "but Rach and I have to cook tonight… Which, pretty much means, she does all the cooking and watches that I don't burn the place down."

"You're not that bad!" Rachel said from the doorway.

"Yes, I am," Santana laughed as Rachel took the big knife the Latina held in her hand and replaced it with a smaller one, "no need to sugar coat it."

* * *

><p>Santana worked at the local grocery store on weekends and occasionally after school. She loved her job but it unfortunately meant she sometimes saw people she knew around town. On this one particular occasion, she was stopped by a woman her mother worked with.<p>

"Santana! How lovely to see you again!" the woman said.

"Hello Mrs Headland," Santana said simply, knowing what was going to be said next.

"We missed you at the Christmas function last week… your mom and dad said you were busy at home studying. Such a good girl… if I could get my Alex to study for even five minutes, he might have a chance of passing school," Mrs Headland went on to say.

"Actually Mrs Headland, I wasn't at home studying," Santana was getting upset now. It hurt that her parents were going around making it seem like they had done nothing wrong, "I don't live with them anymore… I'm in foster care. So I was at home with my _parents_… the ones who didn't kick me out because I told them I am gay and then lie about it to all of their friends."

"Oh," the woman gasped.

"I'm not their daughter anymore… they've made that perfectly clear. So if you don't mind… I need to get back to work," the girl stormed off to the back of the store and rested her forehead on the milk fridge door. She was so angry that the Lopez's were happy to brush the whole incident under the carpet and pretend that none of it ever happened. But she had awesome parents and an amazing sister now. She had celebrated Hanukkah with her family for the first time and now it was nearly Christmas. She didn't want to dwell on the bad things any longer.

"So that's what happened," a husky voice behind her said, making Santana jump and turn to face Puck who had obviously overheard the conversation. She dropped her head and nodded. A moment of silence swept over them. "Are you okay?" Puck asked.

Santana nodded again, "You're not angry… or disgusted or something?" she said quietly.

"Why would I be?" he shrugged, "each to their own… besides, I kind of suspected."

"You did?"

"Come on San… I've been friends with you since we were seven," he laughed, holding his arms out so she could hug him, "I take it you want everyone else to think you and Rachel grew up together?"

She nodded, "do you mind?"

"Nah, it's cool… your sister's hot," he smirked.

"You leave her alone… she's not some bimbo for you to sleep with and then never call," Santana lectured him, "she can't handle people messing with her heart."

"I know she isn't…" he replied quietly.

"Oh my god! You actually like her! Don't you?" Santana gasped as realisation flashed through her brain, "No wonder you are so protective of her!"

"Is it that obvious?" Noah chuckled.

"Well I only just figured it out," she shook her head, "and Rachel is oblivious to it… she thinks you just like messing with her… and really, who could blame her… you threw slushies on her everyday."

"I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did," Puck admitted honestly, "there is just… something about her."

Santana laughed, "Yeah… she gets under your skin… just don't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read and review… I love reading them and where I can, responding to readers questions and comments. They really do make a writer's day when it's been particularly stressful.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a short one to tie you over! My apologies once again for the delay. This time I actually had a reason- please read the authors note at the bottom of the page. PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!**_

* * *

><p>Christmas morning, Santana was awoken by Rachel way earlier then anyone should ever be awake. The sun wasn't even up yet and the room had an icy chill.<p>

"What the fuck Rachel! Go away," she groaned.

"Get up, put shoes and a coat on," Rachel ordered. Reluctantly, after Rachel had pulled her blankets away, Santana did as she was asked and Rachel led her outside to her old tree house, "It's my Christmas tradition," Rachel explained as she climbed up to sit on the platform, "look." Santana looked to where the girl had pointed and saw how pretty the sunrise was."

"Wow! It's pretty special," Santana said quietly.

"I made hot chocolate and brought it all out here before I woke you up."

The girls sat outside, drinking their warm drinks watching the sunrise over the snow covered houses. It was freezing, but neither of them cared.

"Hey Midget?" Santana said getting Rachel's attention, "thanks for sharing this with me."

Rachel beamed, "No problem… I wanted to."

"Tana… you know what has to happen today, right?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know… daddy told me," Santana sighed, "I'm not going."

Rachel didn't say anything else. Nothing she could say would make it any easier. By the time the girls went inside, both of their fathers were up and busy in the kitchen and after a delicious breakfast, they sat down to share gifts. Santana had been overwhelmed by the generosity of her family. Even before she came out to her parents, they had never had a special day like this. Both girls had received new clothes and new iPods among other things.

The two teens were outside having a mini snow fight when their teacher arrived just after lunch to spend the rest of the day and dinner with the family.

"Hello girls! You look like you've had a fun morning," he smiled. Rachel and Santana shot each other evil grins and each threw a snowball at the man as he walked up their drive. Paul laughed when he answered the door to the poor man who was now covered in snow. He had managed to get a few shots back but the two teenage girls had definitely won.

"Let's get you out of their firing line," he chuckled before turning to his daughters, "ten more minutes, girls. Santana, you need to start getting ready."

Will gave the girls a music voucher each as a gift. The teacher had obviously heard from the girl's parents that they were getting new iPods for Christmas. They spent the next little while arguing over who got the computer first to start downloading new songs when David spoke up.

"Santana, it's time to go… Go and get your coat," he said gently.

"I'm not going," she replied sternly, sitting back in her seat and trying to look strong.

"Sweetie, you have to go," Paul told her, "and Daddy is going to wait in the car outside."

"No!" Santana whined, "I don't want to go and they don't want me there… I'm not going."

"Santana," David tried to plead with her but honestly knowing if he was in her position he would be doing the exact same thing, "One hour, that's all it's going to be… I know it's hard but honestly, we don't have a lot of choice here."

"I don't want to go!" Santana cried, standing from her seat and running from the room with Paul and David close behind her. Rachel and the teacher were left alone in the room together. Will watched as Rachel sat and stared at her hands.

"Where does Santana have to go?" he asked cautiously, knowing that the girls had a lot of issues at home.

Rachel almost jumped at the sound of Mr Schuester's voice, "Umm… She has to go and see her biological parents for Christmas… Since she technically isn't adopted, they have visitation rights. Santana hasn't seen them in months and she doesn't really want too."

"So do you have to go see Shelby?" Will asked curiously.

"No," Rachel replied, "Legally speaking, Dad and Daddy are my parents, not Shelby… that makes it harder for Santana but if Shelby had requested to see me for Christmas, I'm sure my parents would have come to some agreement with her." As she finished the explanation, Santana came back into the room, her eyes red from crying. She had her coat on so it was clear their parents had somehow convinced her that she had to do this. Rachel reached behind her own neck and unclasped her necklace before reaching over and fastening it on Santana. It was Rachel's little star of David pendant, "Just so you know that this is your family and we're always here for you," she whispered to her sister.

"Thanks Midget," Santana whispered back taking the pendant in her hand and holding it tight, "Wait to spend your music voucher til I get back, 'kay?" Rachel nodded and let her sister be led from the house by her father.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to the once familiar house, Santana couldn't help but think how much of a stranger she was there now, "I don't feel well," she tried, "Can we just go home and I'll do this another day?"<p>

David smiled softly, "We're here now Tana, go in there for an hour and then we can leave… Of course, if you want to stay longer, you can."

"I don't want to go at all," she murmured, "Can you come in too?"

"Uh, I suppose, if that will make you feel more comfortable." The pair walked to the door and David rang the doorbell.

"I wasn't expecting you here, Mr Berry," Mrs Lopez said when she answered the door.

"If you want a visitation today, this is the only way it's happening," he replied, looking over at Santana who was staring at her feet. The woman seemed to get the hint that this was Santana's idea and reluctantly held the door open further. David couldn't believe that the woman had not yet greeted her 'daughter' for the holiday. They were ushered through to what appeared to be the family room and Santana got a look around. All of the photos frames which had once held photos that included ones of her were now filled of new photos. Her 'father' and grandmother had yet to even look at her. In fact everyone, the aunts, uncles and cousins, even her older sister pretended not to notice she was even there.

David watched as his daughter became even more withdrawn as the family started handing out presents to one another. One of her aunties had placed a small box of chocolates in front of the teen but had returned the happy moment with her family.

"Daddy?" Santana lent over and whispered to her father, "has it been an hour yet?"

"Almost sweetheart," he replied sympathetically. Once the family had finished with their gift swapping, Santana reached into her back and pulled out an envelope. Wordlessly, she placed it on the table in front of Mr Lopez.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just open it," Santana pleaded. The man did as he was asked and looked up at her from behind the homemade card. Rachel had helped Santana to make it and the Latina had carefully chosen the right words to write in the card. Dear Mami and Papi, Merry Christmas, From Santana. It was a short message, but Santana hadn't wanted to get into an argument about the card. Inside she had slipped a copy of one of her school photos.

"What use do I have for a photo of a stranger," Mr Lopez questioned, "I don't know you."

"You never tried," Santana argued, getting upset once again that she was so blatantly being dismissed, "You asked for visitation rights today for what reason? I have sat around for the past hour watching you all exchange gifts happily… but I've done that with _my_ family already… What I don't understand is why you requested I was here to see this. Did you hope to rub it in? To make me feel like I don't belong? Because guess what? It worked. You don't want me here… and I don't want to be here. I want a divorce," Santana said, turning to her father, "Daddy, can you divorce family."

"I don't think so, Sweetie," he replied gently, trying not to laugh at her wording, "but they can relinquish all parental rights if that's what they want… or we can take it to court and try to get you emancipated."

"We do not want the courts involved bringing even more shame on this family," Mr Lopez said standing from his seat.

"You might not have a choice," David pointed out, standing up and taking a step closer to the man who was trying to intimidate him, "Santana has every right to remove herself from your family and if that involves taking it to the courts, our family will fully support her." He stared at the man for a minute longer, making sure his point got through before he spoke up without looking away, "Let's go home Santana."

Aside from a few sniffles, the teen was silent the whole way home and as they walked in the door she walked straight upstairs.

"Tana? Are you okay?" Rachel called.

"Leave her for a little while, Rachel," David warned, kissing his youngest daughters forehead.

"How did it go?" Paul asked, standing to talk with his husband while their guest tried to give them some privacy.

"Not well," the man sighed, "They pretty much ignored her the whole time she was there… And she just snapped and started yelling at them. She made them a card but he just tossed it aside and said that he didn't need something like that from a stranger. You should have seen her face as she watched them all exchange gifts as if she wasn't there," he paused and chuckled a little, "She asked them for a divorce."

Paul laughed, "Well, I agree that's what she needs. Obviously the situation is not going to be repaired any time soon." While the adults were speaking, Rachel snuck upstairs to check on Santana.

"Tana?" Rachel whispered, letting herself into her sister's room. She heard Santana sniffle from the bed and wordlessly climbed up next to her.

"Why did they do that to me again?" the older girl mumbled, "It's bad enough that they kicked me out, but why did they have to make me feel like that?"

"They just don't know how awesome you really are," She replied, "It's their loss and our gain… You know, Dad and Daddy will officially adopt you if that's what you want. Of course, the Lopez's need to hand over their parental rights first, but it is possible… I heard them talking about it the other day. But you're nearly seventeen… you can file for independence too."

Santana was silent for a few more minutes, "If it was you, what would you do?"

"I honestly don't know," Rachel sighed, "It isn't me… but I'd like to think that you would convince me that this is my family and either way my place was here… Whether we have the same surname or not."

"I know that but…" Santana started, "It's just, if I am still a Lopez, I still have that connection with them… and I don't want it anymore."

"Tell Dad and Daddy that," Rachel pointed out, "they'll understand and help you."

A while later, the pair wandered downstairs, putting all of the afternoons events behind them and continuing their argument about what music to download. Paul and David shared a smile and the sight of the two teens while their teacher was just pleased Santana was trying to not let it all get to her. The dinner was fun as they all shared the horrible jokes from the Christmas bonbons and chatted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT<br>Okay guys and girls, as I said at the start of the chapter, I had a reason for not updating sooner. One of my stories- Picking Up the Pieces is being stolen, almost word for word and the author who has copied it, is refusing to take it down. I have contacted him/her with no success and also written to 'FanFic Abuse' twice. I wouldn't normally do this but it has been three weeks and I don't want to update that story until the other is down so I am asking for your help. If you are willing to either send an message to the author or an email to fanfic, hopefully with more than one person on the case they will actually do something. Until this story is taken down, I don't think I'll be updating Picking Up the Pieces and Our Little Arrangement as both stories are on the authors 'favourites' list.**_

_**If you are willing to help me with this, please message me and I'll pass along the author/story details.**_

_**Thanks all!**_

_**Elle**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Just a quick note for those of you who are still emailing me about the person who was copying my story. Good news, they have taken the story down, explained what happened and apologised. Hopefully, knowing that there are honest and diligent readers out there, this won't happen again. Thanks everyone for your support.**_

_**Here is the next chapter of You Belong Here Now =)**_

_**Elle**_

* * *

><p>Santana's birthday was a few weeks after Christmas. She hadn't mentioned anything to her family about the day so she was pleasantly surprised when Rachel jumped on her bed before school.<p>

"Happy Birthday!" the girl sang.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Santana asked.

Rachel gave her a look as if to say, _I know everything_, "Dad and Daddy know too… you know, you really should have told us."

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "It's just a bit weird… you know?"

"I understand… but they want you downstairs for breakfast, so hurry up."

The girl got changed and climbed down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart," Paul kissed her forehead. The group chatted over a breakfast of pancakes before David pulled Santana over to the couch and placed a pile of gifts in front of her.

"Oh… you didn't need to get me anything," Santana murmured.

"Nonsense, you are our daughter and you deserve them," Paul handed her the gifts in order and she smiled as she unwrapped each one happily. Finally she was handed a little box and saw the grin on Rachel's face that let her know that the girl knew what it was, "you need to take this one out the front to open."

Santana looked at them confused but let herself be pulled out to the front yard. When she was given the okay, she opened the box to see a set of keys.

"I don't understand," she told them.

David pointed down the drive, "We promised Rachel a car for her seventeenth so…"

"You brought me a car?" Santana gasped. Her family all nodded and grinned at her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Not much point in having a license around here unless you have a car," Paul laughed, "Go take a look and then you can drive you both to school."

"Thank you," Santana hugged her fathers before Rachel pulled her towards the car, "Please tell me this is all the surprises, I don't know if I could cope with any more today."

"Well… it's all of your presents… but the Glee girls are sleeping over tonight," Rachel warned.

"You're pretty awesome… you know that right?" Santana hugged her sister.

* * *

><p>The whole drive to school Santana kept saying over and over again that she couldn't believe they brought her a car. Each time Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically. She pulled her through the school doors where all the Glee kids wished her a happy birthday.<p>

"What did you get for your birthday?" Quinn asked when she and Santana were sitting at the Cheerio's table at lunch.

"Uh, Dad and Daddy bought me clothes, some CD's and chocolate, Rachel bought me a heap of photo frames and a few other bits and pieces and I got a car from my parents as well," Santana said with a smile.

"I still find it hard to believe we didn't know you and _Rachel Berry_ were sisters until recently," Sara, one of the other cheerleaders commented, "we thought you guys were like, complete opposites. Now she's like cool and shit and has an amazing wardrobe."

"Well we are opposites when it comes to some things," Santana laughed, "Like how Rachel has to have music on like _all_ the time… I can't study with that blaring all the time- it drives me insane! Or how she is up at six every morning and I can't get out of bed before nine unless I really have to. But we are pretty similar in some ways too. We have the same attitude and sense of humour, the same addiction to anything coated in chocolate and the same fashion sense- and by that I mean, her normal wardrobe not the shit she wore to school when everyone was throwing slushies at her."

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

The ever conscious Rachel, was trying to get all of her homework done before the Glee girls arrived for Santana's birthday sleepover. Santana had other ideas. She was trying to distract the girl by singing wildly off key and dancing around the room.

"Santana, I am not paying attention to you," Rachel said without looking up from her paper.

"And yet, you had to comment," the girl laughed, "Come on Rach! It's my birthday, do your homework later!"

"Tell you what…" Rachel started, "you let me finish this now or at least until the others get here, I am yours for the rest of the weekend… excluding my dance and vocal lessons. Deal?"

"Deal!" Santana laughed and left Rachel alone. When the girls arrived, Santana answered the door, "Hi," she grinned and stepped aside to let them pass. Apart from Quinn, none of the girls had been over since they found out Rachel and Santana lived together so they were all curiously looking around.

"Rachel," Santana called as she lead the others through to the dining room where Rachel was working, "the others are here- Put your homework away."

"Hang on…" Rachel continued, "I just have to finish this."

"Nope," Santana slammed the book shut, "you promised."

Her sister rolled her eyes but packed up her things, "fine." The girls followed Rachel and Santana up the stairs to their rooms. Rachel dumped everything in her room before walking through the bathroom to her sister's room.

"Presents!" she declared, handing Santana a gift she had wrapped up and brought with her.

"You already gave me your presents, Midget," Santana said.

"You know it doesn't really work when you call me Midget and yet steal my clothes all the time… the fact that you fit into them proves that we are similar in size," Rachel chuckled, "and I saved one for now," she jumped onto the bed. Santana opened the little box to see the sparkling earrings.

"Thanks Rach," she smiled, "they're beautiful."

The group spent the evening treating each other to facials, dancing and listening to music. After stuffing their faces full of pizza, the group changed into their pyjamas and retired to the living room to watch movies. Before long, they slowly started to drift off to sleep until it was just Santana, Rachel and Quinn left awake.

"Hey Midget?" Santana smiled and nudged her sister, "Best birthday ever."

Rachel laughed and nodded her agreement. Quinn just smiled at the sisterly exchange.

* * *

><p>A couple of days after the birthday sleepover, Santana was dragged into the kitchen by Rachel, "Dad, Daddy!" Rachel called, "Santana wants to talk to you."<p>

The two men put down their papers and looked at Santana with slightly amused faces as she was suddenly put in the spotlight by her little sister.

"Well come on," Rachel urged, "tell them."

"What is it you would like to talk to us about, Santana," David said softly as the two girls sat down.

"Um well… It's about, what happened at Christmas," Santana whispered. Her fathers were very patient in waiting for her to get her head around it all, "I don't want to be part of that family anymore," she said, "You guys are my family and I'd like it if that could be… official."

David and Paul exchanged a quick glance, not wanting to leave the poor girl waiting after she had been brave enough to bring up the conversation- Even if it was a little forced by Rachel.

"Santana, Sweetheart," Paul smiled, "Your Daddy and I spoke about this after Christmas and we've already agreed that if this is what you want, then we will make it happen… but you need to be sure, because as much as we want you to officially be our daughter, it isn't something you can change your mind about later on."

Santana nodded quickly, "I'm sure… I've been thinking about this for a few weeks."

"Okay then," David replied, "I will go over to the Lopez's house tomorrow, and see if I can get the process rolling without needing to file for emancipation for you. Hopefully, when they see that this is definitely happening, they won't put up much of a fight."

Santana hugged both her parents and then followed Rachel out of the room and back upstairs, "See," Rachel said, "I told you they would understand."

* * *

><p>David and Paul stood on the doorstep of the Lopez house the next day with Kate Hasson, Santana's representative from Social Services. It took only seconds before it was opened.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Mr Lopez spat angrily.

"We've come to talk about Santana," Kate told the man, "May we come in please."

The woman was petit but she had a look on her face that told the men she would take no nonsense. The Latino man stepped aside and allowed them in. The four were joined by Mrs Lopez as they sat around the table.

"Okay," Kate started the discussion, "Santana has requested she officially be removed from the Lopez family and as she is seventeen, this is a decision Social Services want her involvement in… We have a few choices," she continued, "Mr and Mrs Lopez, you can sign over your parental rights and that would be the last you need to hear about it… however, if you resist, Santana has a strong case to take to the courts as she hasn't been living with you for six months now. Alternatively, we, on Santana's behalf can file for emancipation, meaning that Santana would be, for lack of a better way of explaining it, an adult in her own right… Now, Paul and David Berry have agreed to take Santana in permanently, as she has requested, but we need to know how you both feel about it," she asked Santana's birth parents.

They were silent for a minute before Marissa spoke up, "… She is our daughter."

"Mrs Lopez, if I may," David spoke up, "Biologically, Santana is always going to be your daughter- no one can take that away… but… from what I saw at Christmas time, neither of you can or are willing to provide the family Santana needs right now. You can't call her your daughter one minute and ignore her the next… it doesn't work like that."

Javier sighed, "We do not want this to go to the courts… that decision is as much for Santana's sake as it is our own… If word got out around town, things would be a lot harder for her."

"That is a wise decision," Paul nodded.

"Is this really what she wants?" Javier asked.

Both the Berry's and the social worker nodded, "She wants to feel like she belongs somewhere and she's made a family with Paul, David and their daughter Rachel," Kate explained.

The two Latina parents shared a glance and Javier nodded, "We will sign the paperwork."

It took a while longer for the legalities to be sorted out and would take a few more weeks at the least before Santana would officially be part of the Berry family but an hour later, David and Paul were on their way out of the Lopez house. Both noticed the look on Marissa's face- she was on the fence as to whether or not this was a good idea.

"Our other daughter, Rachel," Paul started to explain, "has some contact with her biological mother. They send emails and letters and occasionally catch up when Shelby is in town… If she agrees, David and I would be happy for you to keep the same contact with Santana… However, if you make her feel like she felt on Christmas day again, we won't allow it any longer."

The men left, heading for home, deciding not to tell Santana anything about the meeting just in case things didn't keep running in their favour. When they walked in the doors at home, their two children were sitting on the couch eating tubs of ice cream and watching girly movies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quick ending I know, but I need to keep it separate from the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Please review =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Here it is! The long awaited update for You Belong Here Now. I am so sorry to my faithful readers who have been waiting and waiting for this. I couldn't work out where I wanted to take it.**_

_**Those of you who are Puckleberry fans should be very VERY happy with this chapter!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Elle**_

* * *

><p>"If you stare at her much longer, she might explode," Santana laughed as she sat down next to Puck, "and as much as I whinge about my little sister… I'd still rather that she was around."<p>

"Shut up Lopez," Puck grumbled.

"When are you going to man up and ask her out?" she chuckled again, "the angst is just wafting off of you!"

"It's not that easy," he replied, "she's not interested in me like that."

"How would you know? You haven't exactly given her the chance to tell you what she thinks. Just talk to her… about anything! Just show her that you are interested in what she has to say and her whole perspective of you will change… Trust me coz I know she knows there is a better person under all that 'badass' crap."

Santana left him to think but she knew she had gotten to him when she heard him stumble through Rachel's bedroom window that afternoon.

"Is there a reason you didn't use the front door?" Rachel closed her book and sat up to stare at him.

"Uh," Puck ran a hand through his hair, "Dad's don't usually like me… and you and Santana have two of them."

"They aren't home," she replied dryly, "now as interesting as this is. What are you doing here? My sisters bedroom is the next window over so you're off by one."

"I'm not here to see Santana," he replied, "I mean… well I am, but I'm here to see you too."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come and get ice cream with me," he shrugged.

"Really?" Rachel said slowly.

He just shrugged again, "I like ice cream."

"Uh… okay then," she replied slowly, still slightly unsure, "come on… lets ask Tana."

Rachel led the boy through the adjoining bathroom and into Santana's room where the Latina was sitting at her desk studying, "Tan," she called, "Puck's here and wants to know if we want to get ice cream."

Santana looked over at the pair, surprised by the suggestion. From behind Rachel, she could see Puck giving her a glare and knew exactly what he wanted her to say, "I can't," she replied, "I am so behind in my study that it's not funny… I've got that biology test tomorrow." She snuck a glance back at Puck who was grinning.

"You sure?" Rachel asked again, not knowing anything about the silent conversation going on around her. Santana nodded, "Okay then."

"We can still go," Puck replied, "I still want ice cream."

Rachel hesitated for a second so Santana jumped in, "Go Rachel… You shouldn't be stuck home just coz I'm studying… 'sides, if you smile nicely, you'll rope Puck into paying for you too."

"Okay," Rachel eventually agreed.

No more than 20 minutes later, they were sitting in a booth at the ice creamery with their desserts in front of them, "I haven't had proper ice cream in ages!" Rachel laughed as she took another mouthful of her Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

"I didn't expect you to be a cookie dough fan… I thought more… fruity."

"I like the fruit flavours but I really looooove cookie dough," she explained, "Santana and I made cookies last week but the final product only resulted in four cookies because we ate the mixture before it made it to the oven."

Noah laughed along with her, "My mom and sister do that too… Personally, I prefer cookies when they just come out of the oven."

Rachel smiled, it wasn't like Noah Puckerman to share details of his personal life like he was with her right now. It was a completely different side to him that she hadn't seen before. It had been months since he had made a horrible remark about her or thrown a slushie at her. She had assumed all of the bullying had stopped because it had come to light that she and Santana were sisters and Rachel had stopped hiding the real her… but now she was beginning to suspect there was more too it.

"Your sister told me, you know," he said as he took another mouthful of ice cream.

Rachel looked at him with narrowed eyes, "about what?"

"About why she really lives with you now," he explained quietly.

"Oh," Rachel sat up a little, surprised, "Most people just assume we've always lived together… I didn't think she was going to tell anyone."

"It wasn't really her choice," Puck admitted, "an old family friend of the Lopez's cornered her at the store and kept saying how her 'parents' said she was at home studying and that's why nobody had seen Santana with them for ages… San just lost it and told the woman that she was in foster care and living with the parents who didn't kick her out when she came out… I overheard the conversation and calmed her down afterwards."

"Oh," Rachel said again.

"How did she end up with your family?" Puck asked curiously, "Did Social Services place her there?"

"No," Rachel explained, "she showed up on my doorstep when I was home alone one day. I tried to slam the door in her face until I realised something was wrong… She looked so different and was crying… I told her to come in and it all just blurted out. She was a mess so she slept in my room until my dad's got home. The four of us had a big chat and my Dad's… our dad's… offered her a place to live. It took her a couple of months to settle in and start calling them dad and daddy and everything but one day it was like a switch went off and she was suddenly completely comfortable with us."

"You've been pretty awesome for her," Puck pointed out, "You don't treat her like she's just walked in off the streets and into your house. She's your sister… She has no reason not to be comfortable around you."

"She's pretty cool," Rachel smiled, "and, as much as I'd like to believe that all of the crap at school would have stopped without her, that's just not true… People didn't give me the time of day before she forced them to see the real me."

"I saw the real you before," Puck whispered, "I just didn't have the guts to do anything about it like she did."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, surprised by his admission.

"Well, I noticed that the clothes you wore when you're out with family, at temple and dance class and whatever are different to the shit you wore at school… It doesn't take a genius to work out that you didn't want your clothes getting ruined… and as for your personality… It's hard to be one person when everyone thinks you're someone else… I speak from experience with that one," he explained, "I know that I encourage it but… do you think I _really_ want everyone to think that I'm this big badass who just wants sex… Of course I don't! But it's how my reputation turned out and now, whenever I tell someone that there is a girl I like, they all just assume I'm only interested in her for sex... except for your sister."

"You really paid that much attention to me?" Rachel whispered.

Noah just nodded, "I've been a jerk to you Rachel… and I'm really really sorry."

Rachel was silent for a minute or two as she took in everything she had just learnt. Of course she had been well aware that the Noah Puckerman who paraded down the halls at McKinley was not the real Noah Puckerman but to have him explain that he didn't like the way he was being perceived anymore was a whole new side to him… and she liked it.

"So you like a girl, huh?" she teased gently with a little smirk on her face. Tana was going to love this piece of information.

"Shut up, Berry," he muttered with a slight blush.

"Whatever! You're secret is totally safe with me… right after I've told my sister!" she laughed.

"Ha," Noah scoffed, "your sister already knows… she's been trying to get me to man up and tell the girl for months now… Not that easy though."

Rachel just smiled and shook her head in reply, "well, usually I'd tease Tana about being one to give relationship advice, since she clearly is too afraid to admit she has a crush as well, but… she's right… you should just tell her."

"I'm working on it, Rach," he laughed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Rachel burst into her sisters room as the older girl got ready for bed. Noah had just dropped her back at home after their little ice cream adventure and seeing that Santana was still awake, Rachel pushed her for information.<p>

"Tell you what?" Santana narrowed her eyebrows and stared at her sister. There were lots of things Puck knew about that she had yet to share with Rachel. His little crush on the brunette for starters.

"That he knows why you live here now," Rachel replied.

"Oh that!" Santana chuckled, "he overheard and didn't freak out so I explained it all to him…" she shrugged, "It was nice to have someone to talk to about it all… I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you and our parents but… I needed someone away from it all and he was willing to listen… He's very different from the guy he plays at school."

"I've noticed," Rachel muttered, "I understand though… He also admitted he likes a girl… and then when I teased him about it, he said that you already knew."

"Ha," Santana laughed, "Yeah… I know all about her… He's liked her for like, forever." Rachel looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if to ask for more details but Santana shook her head, "Hey, it's a big thing for him… I'm not going to blab… I'm sure he'll man up soon."

"She must be pretty different from the girls he's dated before then," Rachel admitted defeat.

"Yeah," Santana shrugged, trying to play it cool, "but I'm pretty sure he dated her once before… He's just worried that she still sees him as that person."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww! I do love a bit of Puckleberry goodness! What did you guys think?<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ugh! I am finding it so hard to stay motivated on Glee at the moment. Don't get me wrong, I'm still watching the show and reading the fiction but I'm not finding any inspiration anymore! Is anyone else having the same issues?**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE:**** You may notice my pen name is changing. Wikipedia is my nickname and so the name MissWikipedia seemed more generic and appropriate given I watch (and write fics) for shows other than Glee.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's mostly Puckleberry, which will keep some of you happy!**

* * *

><p>"I need your help, Lopez," Puck said as he slammed her locker door shut as she retrieved her books on Monday morning.<p>

"With what, Puckerman?" Santana frowned as she reopened her locker.

"Your sister," he replied quietly.

"Sounds to me as if you did a good enough job on your own on Friday," Santana smirked, "she came home and grilled me about you."

"She did?" he looked up at her quickly, "what did she say?"

"That she could see you were different to how everyone thought you were," she told him honestly, "and she wanted to know about the girl you've got a crush on," Santana saw the look of panic pass over her friends face, "Relax," she laughed, "I told her I wasn't going to blab… your secret is still safe."

"Yeah," Puck rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So what did you need my help with," Santana took pity on him.

"Uh… She said I should just tell the girl that I like her," Puck explained, "so I thought it was about time… You know… that I did." Santana squealed excitedly and rushed to hug him. Puck just laughed in response, "So anyway… I know you drive her home after school but I was kind of hoping you could make some excuse so that I can take her home."

"Sure, I can do that," she agreed.

That afternoon as Santana sat down next to her sister in their History class, she shot the smaller girl an apologetic smile.

"What?" Rachel said suspiciously.

"So… I can't drive you home today," Santana said.

"What did you do now?" Rachel laughed.

"Just pissed off the wrong person… Coach Sylvester put me in detention," she explained, "and detention with the coach usually involves becoming her personal slave for the afternoon."

"It's okay," Rachel laughed, "I'll figure something out."

After class, the siblings separated and Rachel began her walk home alone, hoping the rain would hold off long enough for her to get home. She had barely left the school car park when she heard someone hit the horn. Rachel turned to see Puck in his car.

"Want a lift?" he asked her, "It's gonna rain."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled as she climbed into the truck.

"Where is San?"

"Detention," Rachel smirked, "Dad and Daddy are going to be soooo angry!"

There was a few minutes silence. Puck was feeling slightly guilty at the thought of his friend being in trouble with her parents because she was helping him. The pair listened to the radio as they made their way to the Berry house.

"So uh," he ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously, "did you want to maybe… uh, get dinner on the weekend."

Rachel turned and furrowed her eyebrows at him, "I thought you had a crush on a girl... taking me out for dinner isn't going to help you with that."

"Oh… I think it will," Puck chuckled as he pulled over to the side of the street and turned to watch her.

He could see the wheels turning inside her head and watched as realisation finally crossed her face, "Oh!" Rachel replied, quite surprised at what she had learnt. She looked at him closely, "Santana doesn't have detention, does she?"

"Probably not," Puck replied honestly, "I asked her if I could drive you home but knowing Santana she probably did get in trouble as well."

Rachel nodded and her silence was starting to worry Puck.

"How long?" she asked him.

"Has Santana known or ….?" he responded.

"Both."

"Uh, Santana has known for a while… The day I found out why she lives with you actually," he replied, "As for the other thing… Well, it started in freshman year but I knew for sure the first time I saw you sing that ridiculous 'Push it' song at the assembly."

"Freshman year?!" Rachel's eyes widened, "but you've thrown slushies at me for years."

"I know," he lowered his head and stared at his knees, "and I'm sorry about that… I just, I don't know what to do around you, Rachel! You make me feel so… crazy!"

Rachel was silent again. Puck started up the car again and started the drive to Rachel's house. When he pulled up outside, he was nervous, knowing Rachel would have to respond somehow.

She turned and looked right at him, "I wish you had just told me, Noah," she said, "but… I'd love to go to dinner on the weekend."

"Really?" he grinned at her.

She smiled and nodded. She lent over and kissed his cheek gently, "Call me tonight?"

He eagerly nodded, "bye Rachel."

By the time Santana got home from school, Rachel's shock about the events from the morning had worn off and she was finishing off her homework. The older girl got out her books and sat at the dining table across from her sister, unsure of what to say, just in case Puck had chickened out.

"You should have told me," Rachel said without looking up from her text book.

Santana smiled, glad her friend had finally admitted it to Rachel, "You wouldn't have believed me… You needed to work it out for yourself… and besides, he knew a big secret of mine and didn't tell everyone… I needed to do the same for him."

Rachel sighed, "I know but… freshman year? That's a long time."

"He's nuts about you, Rach," Santana smiled again. The pair fell into silence again for a few minutes before Santana couldn't wait any longer, "so… what happened?"

"Um, he asked me to dinner on the weekend," she replied.

"God! Please tell me you said yes!?" Santana squealed, "It'll kill him if you say no."

"I said yes," Rachel just nodded and shot her sister a smile.

* * *

><p>"Girls can you come and sit down for a few minutes?" Paul called up the stairs that afternoon, "Your father and I need to talk to you about something." The pair raced each other down the stairs and collided into each other before collapsing on the couch laughing.<p>

"What do you want to talk to us about Daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Well, your Dad and I are going to have to head out of town for a conference in a couple of days," David explained gently, "Unfortunately for you two, we'll both have to go this time and it's going to be for a whole week."

"Okay," Santana replied, "So… what does that mean for us?"

"Well, You'll be staying here, but we've asked someone to stay with you," Paul told the pair, "Will has agreed to look after you both." He explained speaking of the girls honorary godfather.

"We're old enough to look after ourselves," Rachel said. She loved her godfather, but it wasn't the same as having her parents around.

"Rachel honey, Santana's barely seventeen and you're only sixteen… We can't afford to have Social Services on our backs for not caring for you properly. You need to have an adult with you."

The two teens reluctantly nodded their agreement and headed back up the stairs to their rooms. Their fathers had explained that Mr Schue would be staying would be staying with them from Wednesday onwards and they expected the two to not give him any trouble. Both of the girls knew that this meant a lot to their fathers and didn't want to disappoint them so over the weekend, they helped to clean up the house and get things ready. Wednesday morning came soon enough and their parents drove them to school so that they could meet up with their teacher.

"Be good, girls," Paul whispered, kissing both teens on the forehead, "call us if something is wrong."

"And no trying to convince Will that your bed time is any later than it is," David warned, "We've been through it all with him already."

"Okay Daddy," Rachel smiled, "Have fun at your conference."

Santana and Rachel were silent as their parents left, "Come on Midget, let's go get your books," Santana said seeing her sister was upset. Will shot her a grateful look and told the girls to come and see him after school.

"You alright?" Santana asked Rachel quietly.

The younger girl nodded, "They have never both been gone at the same time," she whispered.

"We'll be okay… We've got Will to terrorise at school _and_ at home," Santana tried to cheer her up, "

* * *

><p>"How is everything going with the Berry girls?" Emma asked Will as he sat down at her lunch table a couple of days later.<p>

"They're alright," Will replied honestly, "I'm their godfather, I know them well enough that they joke around with me but don't give me too much grief… Rachel's a little lost without their fathers being around, I'm pretty sure they haven't left the girls for this long before, but Santana seems to be coping and plays the doting big sister well."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," Emma smiled, "but you're right, it's probably pretty new to them and Rachel does get thrown around by changes."

"Why don't you come around for dinner?" he suggested, "A bit of female company wouldn't hurt the girls and I could use a hand breaking up the daily fights over the use of the phone and internet."

"Are you sure they won't mind?" the guidance councillor asked, "You're their godfather… they don't know me as well as they know you, and they certainly don't know me outside of school."

"They'll be fine," Will confirmed, "I barely knew them when I first went to their house for dinner and they ended up cooking for me- they are pretty quick to warm up to people."

After school when the bell rang, Rachel made her way to the Spanish teachers office and walked through the door, "Is Tana here yet?" She asked the man.

He shook his head, "No, but you can come in and wait for her." Rachel nodded and sat down in the seat across from his desk while she waited, "Paul and David have never gone away without you girls before, have they?" Will asked gently.

Rachel looked up, surprised by his question and shook her head, "not at the same time… They've always made sure one of them could stay home but Daddy said they couldn't this time. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Will smiled, "I just know that you're a little upset… It's okay to say you miss them, you know."

The teen looked down at her lap but the teacher could see the slight blush to her cheeks, "I'll be fine," she insisted, "It would be a different story if Tana wasn't around too."

"She's a pretty cool big sister, huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You know that there is like three months difference between us, right? Santana's need to tell everyone she is older is unjustified."

"I'm still older, Midget," Santana laughed from the doorway, "and nothing is gonna change the fact I am your big sister... Which means I can totally tease you about the fact you have a date with Puckerman on Saturday... Got a boyfriend, Rachie?"

"Ahh, a date, Rachel?" the teacher joined in on the light teasing, "Should I be allowing this?"

"Thanks a lot, Santana!" Rachel groaned.

"What?!" Santana shrugged her shoulders and laughed, "He was going to find out when you weren't home on Saturday anyway!" Rachel folded her arms over her chest and pouted while her sister and god father teased her playfully.

"Alright you two, are you going to head home?" Will asked, the two teens nodded, "Okay. Well, Miss Pillsbury is coming over for dinner so try not to mess up the house too much."

Rachel and Santana shared a glance before Rachel turned to the man with a smirk on her face, "Got a date, Will? Bringing her home to meet the family?"

The teacher just rolled his eyes and ushered them out of the room as they laughed.

* * *

><p>That evening, when Emma Pillsbury knocked on the door to the Berry house, she could hear the commotion going on inside. Realising that her knocks would not be heard, she tried the door to find it unlocked and walked through to what looked like the dining room. She spotted the two teens sitting at the table with the game Monopoly spread out between them. They were obviously arguing about whether or not a move was allowed but the argument was playful.<p>

"Girls!" Will yelled with a laugh, "That's enough!"

Rachel was the first to spot the woman standing in the doorway looking amused, "Wiiiiiilllllll!" she teased, "Your girlfriend is here!"

"Rachel!" the man scoffed, sending an apologetic glance to Emma.

"I did knock," the woman explained, "but it sounds like you were having too much fun to hear."

"Never, play a board game with siblings," Will groaned with a laugh, "they certainly don't keep their thoughts to themselves… this has been going on for ten minutes already."

"It would be fine if Rachel stopped cheating!" Santana grumbled.

"I'm not cheating!" Rachel argued back, "We agreed on the rules before we started playing… they are the same as every other time we've played… Right Will?" She turned towards her godfather looking for clarification.

Will held up his hands, "hey, I'm not getting dragged into this."

The arguments stopped as Rachel's cellphone rang. Checking the caller ID she grabbed the device and took off upstairs leaving the adults staring after her.

"It's Puck," Santana told them, "she'll drop anything for him."

"How long has this been going on?" Will asked the older of the two girls.

"Uh… not long… I mean, Puck has had this major crush on her since Junior High but didn't do anything about it until last week… Rachel's only just found out," the Latina replied.

The two adults raised their eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

><p>"So how's things going with Schuester?" Puck asked Rachel through the phone.<p>

"It's okay," Rachel smiled as she sat on her bed, "Miss Pilsbury is here now too… I miss Dad and Daddy though. I'm not used to them both going away without us."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," he reassured her.

The two chatted about anything and everything before hanging up for the evening when Rachel was called downstairs for dinner. The teenager had to put up with a number of teasing comments from both her god father and her big sister, but neither of them managed to wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review!<strong>


End file.
